


Follow You

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First time with a man, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's had his eye on Kai for a while; Kai's figures this out, in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cross-posting what was actually my first ever smut fic. Wow, how times have changed. Please enjoy. I think the world needs a little Kailu smut. ;)

As soon as Kai gets up, Luhan knows where he's heading - first to shower, and then to sleep. It's always the same routine. The party is getting late, and Kai is always the one to bow out early. Pity, really. But not tonight will Luhan let him get away with it. He squints his eyes and his head rolls back on the back on the sofa, avoiding the looks of his drunk friends sprawled out around the living room. An empty bottle of beer rolls out of his head, and Luhan lets it drop with a slight thud onto the carpet. His fingers itch, and he curls them up, yearning, watching as Kai heads up the stairs, oblivious to his audience and yawning. Kai scratches his head and oh how Luhan's heart sings when the shirt lifts to reveal a pale strip of skin. 

_I'll give him five minutes. No, two... No, I'll make it three...Three minutes is long enough_ , Luhan compromises. 

Then he follows.

 

 

 

Kai tests the water coming out of the tub faucet. It's just warm enough and ready to go. It's been a long day already, his head is pounding, and of course his housemates would choose today to invite over a whole number of drunks to the house to party when all Kai wants to do is eat, shower, crash and sleep - in that order. Good manners and a general if reluctant desire to be social are all that kept him down at the party for an hour. One whole hour of enduring stupid games and pretending to laugh along. He's pretty sure Chanyeol tried to hit on him once, before Luhan pulled the guy back. Not that Kai takes any of that personally or anything. The guy flirts with whoever is closest after three or four bottles of beer. 

He twists the faucet handle, letting loose the warm spray that's about to make this whole day worth while. His chest heaves; leftover aroma of stale beer that didn't even taste good going down. His friends are such cheapskates, drinking nasty lite beer. Waste of a liquid, if you asked Kai.

He strips quickly, not bothering to pick up the clothes. His shirt lands on the sink, jeans in a puddle on the bathmat, and his boxers, the last to go, land squarely at the base of the toilet porcelain. If he's still feeling ornery after his shower, he'll probably leave them there for the next person to find. Sehun can just kick them aside in the morning if he feels offended.

The warm water on his face and chest feels good. He wastes no time starting up a lather of shampoo, massaging his scalp and he leans forward to let the hard droplets of water pummel into his head and shoulders. It feels good, so relaxing. The steam builds around his head and he closes his eyes to savor it...

A blast of cold air hits him in the back.

With a jolt Kai realizes that he's suddenly not alone.

"Ahhh, so this is where the party moved to!" 

Luhan, stark naked and obviously drunk crawls over the side of the tub. He stumbles a bit and pulls on the shower curtain. The metal rings holding it up swing violently closed as Luhan steps up behind Kai. 

The first man in the shower curses fluently under his breath for not making sure to lock the door behind him. It was a bad habit of his, and it sometimes got him into a few scrapes, like the one coming up now.

"Uhh, Luhan..."

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm kind of trying to take a shower here..." Kai explains, slowly, carefully. He steps closer under the spray to put some distance between his naked backside and Luhan. 

Luhan giggles. "I can see that!"

Kai closes his eyes briefly, stealing himself for whatever stupidity he's going to have to deal with next. His rests one forearm on the tiles under the shower head before peaking backwards. Luhan had already snuck up behind him, drawn to the warm water, or the warm body. Kai really doesn't want to ask which it is. 

"So, what are you doing here...?" he dares to ask.

"Showering! With you! Oohhh, I can see why you sneak out now at parties. Showers are such a great idea. Whoever invented them is a genius. And look at the size of these tubs.. room enough for two! Where's the shampoo?"

Kai groans.

"Luhan, can't you find your own shower?" 

The man is getting dangerously close to his personal space, nearly upon him completely, and as much as Kai doesn't mind the sight of naked men at a distance, he's really not too fond of the idea of one slinking up behind him in a cramped space. Especially Luhan. The man is gay, for heaven's sakes! What if he starts to come on to him in the--

"What are you doing!?"

"Mmmmm... you're warm. I mean the shower's already warm. Why would you send me somewhere else?"

Kai freezes when he feels Luhan's chin nestle into the side of his neck. He gasps and holds his breath when a small hand clutches at the top of his right shoulder. And he squeaks - he actually squeaks - when Luhan's left hand slides its way across his hip and attaches itself to the front of Kai's stomach. He contracts on instinct, vaguely hoping that it will draw his skin away from Luhan's hand, but the fingers react as well. They curl and tease, and Luhan's pinky accidentally sinks into Kai's wet belly button. Kai gasps again, realizing he probably needs to breathe, he just needs to breathe, but then Luhan's whole body connects with his and it's getting harder to air out his lungs when he feels like his whole world has shrunk to fit the tiny space between checkered shower tiles and Luhan.

"Luhan..." he pleads. 

"Hmm?" Luhan digs his chin more into the top of Kai's shoulder, and angles his head.

"Can you... please... give me... some... space?"

Luhan obeys almost instantly. He pulls his chest and lower body away, and his head lifts off Kai's shoulder. Kai nearly breathes a sigh of relief until he realizes that neither one of Luhan's hands have moved an inch, and Luhan is now nuzzling gently on his shoulder blade.

"Tastes like you haven't completely showered yet," Luhan says between nips. "You still smell like Kai..."

Something lurches in the pit of his groin. Kai bites down harshly on his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself not to look down. If something's moving between his legs he just doesn't want to see it. Not now, not with Luhan's fingers still drumming rhythmically in the center of his stomach, and the gentlest touches of teeth and tongue along his back, trailing back up to the curve of his neck. 

The steam is starting to get to him. That must be it. It has nothing to do with how the other hand is starting to trace the outline of muscles coursing down his back, or how Luhan seems to be pulling in closer again, despite having pulled away just moments ago.

"How come you never stay long downstairs?" Luhan asks, his voice just louder than a whisper. If Kai didn't feel the man's body doing other things with his own, it might have sounded like a plain old, ordinary question. Luhan might have asked him the same question so casually over a dinner table, or in any place other than a shower!

Right now though, the question's just odd, and Kai can't figure out how to answer. Not when he's starting to wonder why Luhan knows his routine a little too well.

"Uhhhhh."

Luhan chuckles softly. "Is it because you like your showers? If so I can see why."

And still Kai doesn't answer. He feels like his voice is betraying him. That or his body shortly will.

Luhan goes on. "Mmmm. You must be so tired if you need to sleep so early. Or..." he pauses. And in the silence where only the water can be heard - out the spigot and down their bodies, splattering against the tiles and pouring down the drain - Luhan's right hand slips down to the curve of his waist. "Or, is it because you just don't like being around us?" 

Luhan waits, both hands stilled, but he continues to nip at Kai's neck until pretty soon even those turn into light kisses. Kai feels the pressure of each one, on his shoulder blade, on his neck, a few inches to the left, then down again. Kai breathes slowly, but the pounding of his heart and the heaviness between his legs continues to betray him. 

The hand on his hip rotates in place, fingers nudging gently on the top curve of his ass. Luhan ceases the light kisses and presses his forehead down into Kai's shoulders instead. 

"Hmm?" he asks again. 

Kai clears his throat, or tries to. He finds it's rather hard to do that with something hard poking into his ass cheek, and it's scaring him, the fact that he's freaking out, not necessarily because of that, but from the excitement he's starting to feel over the whole ordeal. Maybe he had one beer too many _too_. _One_ beer, instead of none.

His right hand hangs limply by his side. Kai brings it up to the tile for balance, and brings his left arm down. Tentatively, it covers the hand already on his stomach, hovering there with a pressure that's not gripping, but hesitant, light. Should he remove it or should he hold it?

Even Luhan seems aware of his thoughts. He presses deeper against Kai's body, and a barely-there moan escapes his lips. "You know... Kai... it's okay to run from people every now and then. But, it's also okay to stay. To allow yourself to be... attracted." 

Kai swallows heavily. "Attracted? To... you?" 

"If you want to, yes," Luhan whispers.

It's now or never, Kai thinks.

"Okay."

Luhan's lips flatten out into a smile across Kai's shoulders, leaving Kai with just a bit of wonderment about what Luhan means to do next. Until the hand under his own slides out and down and forcefully takes his cock between powerful fingers. 

"Fuck!" Kai groans, nearly doubling over under the water spray. Without his other hand propping him up he might have cracked his skull against the tiles. But what was only half hard and aching between his legs becomes fully hard under the ministrations of Luhan's slow, methodical pumping. He can feel Luhan's the same, but other than rutting against him, Luhan hasn't touched himself. Kai tries to turn around and is stopped by the other man. The hand on his hip, on the curvature of his ass now, holds him still. 

Kai spreads his legs a tiny bit further and he whines when the hand on his cock stills, frozen between Luhan's unmoving fingers. It pulses, though Kai is still too embarrassed to actually look down. 

"Why...?" he pants. 

"Why what?" Luhan returns the question.

"Is it because you're drunk? That you followed me here?"

Luhan laughs and returns to the movement of his hand, while Kai groans anew at the feeling of Luhan's smooth hands against his shaft. "Not drunk enough that I won't remember this in the morning. Are you?"

"No. But you didn't answer my question."

The hand not pumping him begins a slow play on Kai's rear. Fingers splay over the skin, mixing with the droplets of the water coursing down Kai's back between them, a few soap suds falling down from the little remaining shampoo in his hair. One digit slowly tracks the divide between Kai's ass, while the palm cups at his cheek. Luhan teases slowly, closing in around the space around his hole before sliding down quickly to run his hand between Kai's thighs.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Luhan admits. "Every time I see you, actually."

Kai twists in place, forcing Luhan's hand out from between his legs while he faces him, cock still in hand, until even that is let go of. He braces against the side of the shower stall and pulls Luhan to him, hands pulling at his sides as they come together in a messy kiss. Kai doesn't bother trying to reciprocate the slow pecks Luhan had been giving his neck this whole time. He opens his mouth and immediately attacks Luhan's lower lip. Their hips meet, hardnesses rubbing against each other, and Luhan moans as they reconnect chest to chest. 

The kiss doesn't last long. Now that he's got Kai facing him, Luhan is more than eager to explore the front half. His tongue trails down the side of Kai's chin, kissing along the way, and repeating the small nibbles on his neck, collar bone, chest, and nipples, one after the other. He has to lean forward to reach any lower, forcing their hips apart. Kai whines at the loss and Luhan breaks away from his kisses to laugh. Smiling, he nudges one of Kai's brown nipples with the nail of his finger.

"Didn't expect all this when you came in here, huh?"

Kai shakes his head; words are trapped in his throat. 

"Or maybe you leave every party early hoping someone will follow? Like me?"

It was tempting to agree, especially with the amount of pleasure he is receiving down by his cock, Luhan's hand once again teasing it, playing with it, bringing him near to the edge before backing away. 

The truth of course is that before now he's never once entertained the idea of shower sex, and certainly not with Luhan. Not with any man. He left parties early to be antisocial, and because despite the large number of acquaintances he has between his and Sehun's college buddies, he hasn't any real friends that he's close to. The last girlfriend he had was several years gone into the past, and _they_ never showered together. Never even considered it. Maybe Kai was too boring a guy. It takes another person apparently - someone like Luhan - to invade his shower for a little action to break down those walls.

Maybe he should have expected Luhan before now. Maybe he never paid enough attention to the man, but now that he thinks about it, now with his first non-self-induced orgasm on the horizon, he thinks back over the past six months or so. Luhan was around, always hanging out in the house with Sehun at random times. He was so openly gay, and so chatty, and Kai assumed originally that he and Sehun must be a thing until his house mate denied it. How many conversations had Luhan tried to strike up with Kai over these months, and how many times times had he blown him off, casually, lazily? Like Luhan wasn't worth the effort.

If he survives tonight, maybe he'll make more of an effort. 

Damnit, for the sincerity of this hand job alone, he  _needs_  to make more of an effort. 

Kai is so out of it that he's stunned to find himself suddenly facing the tiles again. Luhan's capable hands easily flip him, until he has no choice but to brace himself up with his palms while Luhan presses into his back. Their bodies fit together tightly, the water on their skin making it easy to slide against one another. Luhan wraps his hand around Kai's front and jerks Kai's cock ruthlessly. It almost takes the sting off the activities of Luhan's other hand - one finger working its way tightly up Kai's ass. Almost, but not quite.

Kai howls, more in shock than out of pain.

Luhan immediately shushes him, giving an extra strong pump to make up for it. 

"What are you doing?" Kai demands, near breathless.

"I thought you said it was okay," Luhan pants.

"I agreed it was okay to be... attracted to you. Not to..." He can barely finish the sentence, and wouldn't have been able to even if his dick was unoccupied.

Luhan sighs. "I got it."

And he really does. Without removing the finger halfway lodged inside of Kai, he jerks his other hand once more, twice, and on the third time Kai begins to seize and groan as he comes against the tiles and on Luhan's hand. The other man's body braces him up, keeping his knees locked in place as Kai's body continues to wrack and twist, inwards, outwards... He could cry from the stimulation, and he almost wants to. 

He doesn't know how long it takes to come down out of his high. Only when he awakes to the sensation of a shivering body behind him and cold water sprays on the side of his face does he even remember where they are, and then realizes that the water heater has reached the end of its line. Kai turns around and faces Luhan.  He's still hard between his legs but he's washed his hand clean, and at the first eye to eye glance he's exchanged with Kai all night, he looks nervous. 

Kai shuts off the water and diverts his eyes everywhere except at Luhan. The water fleeing down the drain, the blue curtain concealing their activities, the extra pile of clothes Luhan had added to his before he stepped into the shower; the goosebumps on Luhan's skin, as he stares at Kai, frightened. How many beers had he had, and has the alcohol worn off now?

He steps around Luhan, yanks the shower curtain open, and pulls the first towel within reach off the rack behind the door. He tosses it around his shoulders before bending down to pull out another towl from under the bathroom sink. He can't help but notice his flaccid cock now, spent and happy, and the hand of the man that made it that way is still standing, freezing by himself in the tub. 

"Here." Kai offers him the towel. Luhan holds it gingerly and joins Kai on the frayed fuzzy bathmat. Awkwardly he dabs at his hair and face, but the rest of him is still slick with the ice cold water and Luhan moves to slow for Kai's comfort. He doesn't bother drying his own hair but uses his towel to wrap around Luhan's torso and waist.

"What... are you doing?" Luhan whispers.

"Drying you off."

Kai uses his hands to pat Luhan's body through the towel, and maybe he steps too close towards him, but how else is he supposed to get his back and butt and thighs dry except through something resembling a hug. Through the towel he feels Luhan's hardness, and the man winces. 

"I...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kai asks gruffly.

"For this whole thing... I shouldn't have... I just, wanted to so badly so I didn't think it through." 

When had he become so adorable? The Luhan he always saw was cocky and brash, and always in his face about something (he never cared to hear him out or even remember it later). Perhaps it all boiled down to unrequited love. Or at least lust. And if it was the last sector, then yes - Luhan hadn't thought this through very well. Not at all, actually.

Kai cups him through the towel and notices the immediate reaction, both from below and above. Luhan gasps, and it's finally Kai's turn to laugh. "This didn't end quite as well for you now, did it?" 

A spark of life returns to Luhan's eyes, along with a glare. "Fucking cold water. I shielded you from most of it."

"Mmmm. Well then, my turn to return the favor."

"What?"

Kai pulls the towel away, as well as the other one from Luhan's clutches, and kisses him hard. Their lips lock and their tongues mesh, fast and then slow, then fast again. Luhan backs up into the sink with his ass pressed to the edge, but Kai pulls him up and places his hands there instead. Luhan whines pitifully. If he hadn't expected this kind of payback then Kai is determined to show him now. He breaks the kiss.

"My room is across the hall." Was that suggestion enough?

Luhan's eyes burn. Good enough answer for Kai. He grabs something from the medicine cabinet by the wall and swings the door open. Out in the hall he drags Luhan with him, both stark naked and still very much wet. Kai is grateful none of the partiers downstairs have come up to explore the upper story or needed to use the second bathroom because they'd have been met with two grown men kissing, nearly fighting, in the hall. The walk from door to door should take five seconds, but a full half a minute goes by before Kai can get them down to his door and fumble with the handle. It becomes harder and harder to accomplish with Luhan hanging on him every second, touching, grabbing, stroking. 

His bed isn't made, the floor is littered with miscellaneous crap. Kai trips in a pile of something, probably yesterday's jeans or this morning's pajamas, but he falls into the rumpled sheets with a great sigh of satisfaction, and Luhan comes toppling down over him. Kai's hair soaks a grey wet spot into the sheets where his head lands in the middle of the bed; their intertwined legs leave similar streaks, but if either of them is worried about laying down in wet sheets, it's too early to care about such things.

The bottle of lube Kai grabbed from Sehun's side of the cabinet drops heavily on his pillow, and Luhan stares at it, then at Kai.

"For you... if you want," Kai suggests. 

For a moment Kai thinks he's misread everything, that Luhan's only interested in a quick scuffle and just wants to get off, that perhaps he won't bottom for him, for Kai, for... whatever this is. But then Luhan rolls off of him and the second his back hits the bed he spreads his legs, knees up, and grabs for the bottle. Kai holds his breath, even though the view from his angle only affords him a partial image of Luhan's cock laying heavily on his stomach. It bobs to the motion of whatever Luhan's hand is doing, stretched as far as it will go and disappearing behind his crotch. 

Luhan won't look at him. His eyes scrunch closed and he bites his lower lip in concentration. The moans that come out of his mouth seem more out of frustration than pleasure as he rocks his hips upwards, closer. Kai sits up on his elbows, curious, anxious, and even though he was satiated mere minutes ago he starts to sweat at the sight of Luhan slowing prepping himself. After a minute Luhan sobs and flails, removing his hand as he sprawls back out on the bed. He rolls slightly onto his right side, eyes still shut, and the hand that was inside him claws lightly against Kai's abs. The other disappears behind him, continuing the work. 

"Kai..." Luhan pleads. He peaks out through heavily lidded eyes. 

For answer, because his tongue feels dry and he can barely even muster enough saliva to swallow, Kai rolls over and lays a hand smoothly on the dip on Luhan's side. He rubs the skin up and down, trying not to pay attention to the cock that's now rubbing up against stomach, or how Luhan's slightly upturned hips affords him just enough picture of Luhan's balls rocking to the motion of Luhan's hand. Kai teases his own hand down over Luhan's side and down the heavily muscled leg, marveling at how thick they are. He rotates it along the front and inside of the thigh and causes Luhan to gasp aloud as their hands meet, fingers to knuckles.

"Kai... help me!" The whispered pleas grow desperate, insistent. 

"How?" Kai moans.

Luhan rolls backwards again and thrusts the open bottle into Kai's hands. "Just... help me... two fingers, pleeeasse." 

It's the first time Kai's ever helped a man in this way before, and if he's honest with himself he'd really rather just sit back and let Luhan do all the work, but somewhere between Luhan's pleas and the satisfying sigh that comes when Kai's first two lube-drenched fingers press into his hole, he may just find it worth while after all. 

He watches amazed, almost impartially as his fingers disappear in and out of Luhan body. He pushes and presses, obedient to Luhan's instructions that echo between his pants. 

"Three fingers now... and kiss me, please!" Luhan demands.

Kai pulls out the first two, warm from the tightness and he's clueless how anymore could even fit, let alone something bigger. But he's too far gone to refuse anything now, and his cock is already halfway back up from the mewls and whines coming out of Luhan's throat. He crawls further over Luhan's body, adds more lube, and kisses the man softly, gently, while three fingers tease at his entrance. 

Luhan cries out again and opens his mouth, demanding to be kissed harder, and his hips rock downwards as if to hurry Kai's 'work' on the lower part of his body. Kai obeys and slowly presses in, but his lips skate lightly across Luhan's, for some reason frustrating the writhing man more than anything.

"Damnit, kiss me! Before... before this is over and you... forget..."

"Forget what?" It's terribly surreal that Kai could be so calm, casually conversing with a man he's currently occupied with finger-fucking. Luhan's frustrations amuse him right now. Maybe he's sick, but he really likes it. 

"Before you forget to..."

"Before I forget to.... what?" Kai repeats.

"Fuck you, Kai. Just distract me somehow. Please!"

Kai smiles, and he knows Luhan can see it despite how he keeps squinting his eyes shut. He pecks him once on the lips. "Are you begging me to kiss you? Are saying my kisses are just a distraction? Does that mean you aren't paying attention to... this?" He pushes his fingers in as deep as they'll go, proud of the stifled gasp of the man beneath him. He tries it again, and again, testing how far and wide his fingers can go and his hand is sore and tired, and damnit but finger-fucking is a work-out he never prepared for! Except the results he gets are so satisfying, and more than rewarding. 

Luhan keens and cries out, so Kai must be doing something right. It's amazing he hasn't come yet. Kai doubts he could last so long, but the fortitude on Luhan's face continues to evaporate as Luhan whines again. Suddenly he yanks Kai's hand out by a pull of his wrist and drags Kai up to kiss him, deeply this time.

Kai gives in finally, returning the kiss and sucking rashly on his lower and upper lip alternately. Luhan's tongue struggles to force its way through, and after one particularly harsh, sloppy exchange he pulls back and breathes in deeply through his open mouth and exhales even slower.

"Happy now?" Kai breathes. 

"Nearly... I just..."

"You just..." Kai wants to laugh, because they're playing this game again, apparently.

"I just wanted to feel like you liked me first."

And immediately Kai shuts up, shocked. "What?"

"Before you just fuck me and ignore me afterwards... shit, never mind. Just fuck me now, please."

Kai freezes, not at all amused at how awkward the circumstances are right now, not with Luhan ready and open beneath him, and Kai's cock starting to feel a wrath that needs to be satiated once more. But Luhan looks close to tears and it's all Kai's fault because he kissed him, or... apparently he didn't kiss him enough. 

"Why do you think I'm going to ignore you afterwards?"

"Well, aren't you?" Luhan whines.

Kai has to think about it, knowing his hesitation is probably going to make Luhan feel worse, but he seriously _has_ to think about it. He hasn't considered anything else this evening with a rational mindset except for the swift "Okay" that allowed Luhan to touch him, and even that wasn't a rational thought process, now that he thinks about it. It was more of an angry, terrified concession that happened in a flash before things immediately got better and his brain shut off completely.

This has got to be the worst place and the worst timing to suddenly think about being gay. He's about to fuck a guy he's never really thought of before now, and the longer he spends watching Luhan staring at him with a keen sort of desperation, the more he's starting to think that this was a planned attack, and not an accidental 'Oops I drank too much, and followed you into the shower' kind of scenario. 

Luhan's earlier words come back to haunt him: " _I've wanted to do this for so long. Every time I see you, actually."_

"Do you like me?" Kai asks, without moving.

Luhan groans.

"Do you??" Kai asks again. Why on earth Kai chooses that moment to stroke Luhan's cock he can't say, except that he hopes it will hurry up Luhan's answer. He smirks when it does, satisfied with his unintentional prowess. 

"Yes! Yes, alright, yes! Now just... uughh, oh my God quit or I'm gonna come right this instant!"

Kai lets go. Then he pecks Luhan on the mouth again, a teasing, infuriatingly chaste kiss, and sits back on his haunches. He only requires a few more pumps of his own before he's fully hard and then he flails at the bedside drawer, searching for a condom. Luhan jerks his head up off the bed to see what he's doing, and flops it backwards again almost immediately when he sees Kai putting the rubber on with one solid roll. Then the first of Kai's hands braces against his inner thigh.

Kai pushes in, breathless at the searing heat, and that's the moment he knows he won't be ignoring Luhan after this. He wants to take it slow. He wants to savor it, the feeling of being inside this man, and it's so unfair that Luhan can't see himself right now because he's so fucking hot with the sweat and moisture from the shower mixed around in droplets all over his body, and Kai can barely breathe. He could do this all day. All night. But Luhan won't last at this rate, and probably Kai won't either, so he plunges in and then out, holding Luhan by the thighs, and when that slips out of his hands, he pushes one leg down and straddles it. He has no idea what this angle does but Luhan wails louder at the next push. His stomach is smeared in precum as his cock leaks. Kai dabs at it with his fingers, furthering the smears around in little circles. His fingers graze past Luhan's throbbing member, then he turns it over palm up and pulls roughly. 

Luhan arches up and comes. Kai almost forgets to keep thrusting when the man tightens around his own cock. Luhan cries and whimpers throughout his orgasm, even thrashing his body and stomping down with the foot of his upturned leg when Kai milks him through it. Only then does Kai remember to move again, and within a handful more thrusts (his hand still on Luhan's over-sensitized, softening cock), he comes with a silent cry and shivers on impact. 

Luhan pants, otherwise still and at rest when Kai finally pulls out. Kai drops to his side, too exhausted to even remove the condom.  He just came, _twice,_ and both times at the hand or body of the man laying next to him. It's too crazy to figure out, but now that his mind starts to clear, it's almost unthinkable that he'd never bothered to look at Luhan before. How long had he liked Kai? That was the first question he wants to ask him. The answer probably has something to do with how long Luhan has made himself a semi-permanent fixture around the house. How desperate must he have been to pull an act like this tonight...

The air clears and the silence takes over. From somewhere down below he hears the yelps and drunk cries of rest of the household, but up here, tucked away in his room it's just him and Luhan, side by side.

"So, you really like me?" Kai says to the ceiling, not looking at him. The bedsheets beneath him are damp and his fingers still cling with Luhan's cum. He wipes it off with the sheet, otherwise undeterred from his goal of figuring out the man beside him.

"Mmm."

"Enough to attack me in the shower?"

Luhan laughs, a light, airy thing so that he almost sounds amazed or disgusted with himself. "Well, I had one drink too many, I think, but yeah..." He pauses, then swallows heavily when Kai doesn't respond. "I'm sorry... I think I said it before. I... I should get up. If... it's too awkward I'll try not to come around too much. Anymore."

He tries to sit up but Kai immediately pushes him down. "What's there to be sorry about? And no, I don't think you're going anywhere right now."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

Luhan grins sheepishly, eyes closed but the smile attached to lips grows ever wider. "Okay," he huffs. 

Footsteps emerge from down the wood floor hallway outside their door. Kai squints and frowns, because again, he hadn't bothered to lock the door, and this time he didn't even close it all the way. It stands half open for anyone to see in, but the sheets are such a mess and he and Luhan are too exhausted to move.

Sehun's voice proceeds him. "Hey Kai," he projects towards the open doorway, "Have you seen Luhan-- Oh... Oh! Oh God! I didn't see anything, I swear! Goodnight!"

Sehun runs away.

"You could at least have closed the door!" Kai hollers after him. The retreating footsteps halt. Sehun's face doesn't reappear, but his hand does. It stretches across the doorway and beats at the the door until it swings shut. Then he pelts away down the hallway and Kai laughs. 

It's a whole lot quieter than with the door open. Cozier too, now that some of that awkward post-sex vibe has worn off. Luhan rolls onto his side, eyes raking across Kai's naked body. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Not really."

"Uhhh... so what does that mean?"

Kai shrugs, or at least he does so the best of his ability while lying down. "Means, I kind of wish you had tried talking to me first. But... I guess everything has to start somewhere."

"You mean we're starting something? Here?"

"If... you want."

Luhan freezes, his eyes wide and incredulous but when Kai dares to meet them and stare into his gaze, the sparks reignite in Luhan's eyes. He shifts slowly, effortlessly into Kai's space and wraps a hand around his waist. Kai thinks he'll be the clingy type, but when soft lips press into his, he doesn't think he'll really mind it much.


End file.
